


Dear Father

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [87]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones being bones, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon unveiling the Oasis technology, something unexpected happens, and Bones saves the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/gifts).



Dear Father,  
As written by Mr. Spock Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Father,

Madam T'Pau has agreed to perform the bonding of myself and Leonard as you had asserted she would. The ceremony shall commence on the morn of the fourth day of Tasmeen.

I met with Scientist Tiori and introduced the Oasis technology to him. During the unveiling, there was an unexpected outcome. The technology was intended to ease life in a desert climate, whether this be on a small local scale or on an planetary scale. Upon placing the designated amount of water in the device, more than simple water was replicated. The capabilities of the technology to reproduce moisture that is already apparent in the local environment also created a dual feedback option. Thus, the liquid produced by the device was a mixture of water and blood from both myself and Scientist Tiori.

Leonard believes that with no small amount of adjustment, this technology may be utilised not only for the reproduction of synthetic water, but also for reproduction of synthetic blood. Scientist Tiori and myself concur with his view, and shall be collaborating on the technology's ultimate development as a blood production device for medical purposes.

The intended performance of the technology will be in cases requiring transfusion. With a minute sample blood, a perfect copy will be made and reproduced. The lengthy process of donation and sanitation will no longer be necessary.

Live long and prosper,  
Spock

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a gift to redford for "getting it."
> 
> <3 Thank you, my friend.


End file.
